


Playing Pretend

by superwhomerlocked



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, marvel actors - Fandom
Genre: A lot of sex, Cliche, F/M, Handcuff Kink, a lot of cliche, bitchy french girl, dominant Sebastian, romanian dickhead, sebastian has a really big kink for handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhomerlocked/pseuds/superwhomerlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple lie that had started it all: </p><p>"I have a girlfriend I'm proposing to."</p><p> </p><p>In a coffee shop from some stupid advertisement was the way Neva and Sebastian met. This stupid Romanian dick head, and a really bitchy French girl.</p><p>Neva Winchester was an artist with a kick ass tattoo and a kink for handcuffs, while Sebastian Stan was this beautiful actor with a kink for handcuffs, and a perfect face.</p><p>When he hires her to play pretend, things get rough, sexy, and serious for the two of them. It was a cliche thing that Neva had always read in books, and a cliche thing Sebastian had seen in a movie. </p><p>But neither of them realized that it would go this far in. </p><p>Either Neva or Sebastian will grow tired of Playing Pretend, but maybe just a spark is all they really need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**I'm getting sick of predictable, tired of acting logical** _

_**Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight** _

_**Yeah girl I want something physical** _

_**Not something invisible, oh yeah** _

_**I'm tired of being good, let's be bad** _

_**\- Bad by the Cab** _

 

**Chapter One (July 2013)**

 

I looked at the bulletin board in the local Starbucks, hoping to see someone looking for someone to paint their walls a specific way, or maybe to just even paint them, or draw them. Anything that would earn me money. 

It wasn't difficult earning money here in New York for me. I had two jobs- one at a local movie theater which was only on the weekends, and then I also taught students how to draw specifics at the local community college. The rest of my income was doing paintings or drawings for locals that really wanted something specific.

     Scanning the board one last time, one advertisement stuck out to me. 

**WANTED: ACTRESS FOR SEVEN MONTHS TO A YEAR. IF INTERESTED CALL THE NUMBER BELOW. $$ PAID EACH WEEK AND HOUSING PROVIDED.**

**  
**I shook my head, before copying down the number.

"Take that down, Neva," the manager, Jacob called over to me. "It's been up there for a week and no one has shown any interest. If you want my honest opinion, it's probably some stupid teenager hoping to get laid." 

"Thanks, Jacob! And I doubt any teenager would offer housing and money each week," I teased, taking the advertisement down, and putting it in my pocket. Jacob laughed, and I went over and got my usual espresso- an iced white chocolate mocha. 

Once I sat down, I pulled out my phone, and looked at it. My background of myself and a Peter Pan cosplayer lessened my dull mood, and I took a breath, before unlocking my phone, and dialing the number.

     The phone rang three times before someone answered, out of breath. 

"Hello?" they asked.  _Obviously_  not a teenager, and obviously a male. His accent sounded a little weird. 

"Hey, I'm calling about your advertisement that you put up in Starbucks," I said, looking at the poorly done thing. "It was rushed, wasn't it?" they laughed on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, it was a little rushed. I just have a question or two I have to ask over the phone before we can meet," they replied, laughter still coming through the phone. 

"Go ahead," I instructed. 

"Any experience in acting?" 

"Uh.. Oh, God. I haven't acted since I was in high school. I was like, 17 when I last acted in The Sound of Music. So like.." I trailed off, unable to math that quickly in my head. "5 years ago." 

"Okay.. How old are you?" 

"Just turned 22 last month." I heard a pencil against paper, and made a face, before sipping at my drink. 

"Are you good with going along with things?" 

"You mean lying under pressure?" 

"Yeah, you can say that," the male said. 

"Then yes." 

"Alright.. Anything else I should know about you right away?" 

"I'm brunette, tiny, and I'm an artist.." my answer sounded more like a question as I spoke. 

"Okay, where are you?" 

"Starbucks.. With your rushed together advertisement." 

"Stay there.. I'll be there soon.. Oh, and what's your name?" 

"Neva. N-E-V-A," I replied. "Neva Winchester." 

"Really? Like the gun?" 

"Like the gun," I lied. Winchester wasn't my true last name given to me at birth. Hell no. There was enough family back-story for me to change it once I came of age in America.

"Okay, see you soon." the line went dead, and I sat back in my seat, before pulling out my sketch book, and rolling my eyes. I just hoped this paid good money.

\---

     "Neva?" I looked up from my sketch pad, and saw a beautiful man. I looked over at Jacob, who also was gawking. I pulled my eyes over to the man standing at my table, and studied him. He had slight stubble, green eyes, and short brown hair. He looked vaguely famliliar. 

"Yes?" I managed, swiping my hair away from my face. 

"You sound different on the phone, honestly, Ms. Winchester." My eyes widened, and I slammed my sketch pad shut, and cleared the table. 

"Hi! You're.. Oh my god.. Sit down, please," I said, motioning towards the empty chair across from me. He sat down, and placed his own coffee on the table, and smiled at me. 

"I'm Sebastian," he informed. "And you have the job." 

"I need a last name?" I questioned, an attitude coming on.

"Stan. Sebastian Stan," he replied, a smirk growing on his lips.  _You're not James Bond, so just stop there._

"Winchester. Like the gun. Or the brothers from  _Supernatural_ ," I reminded, putting my arms on the table. 

"Winchester.. I like it," he said, looking at me. I nodded, before checking my phone for any texts. Jacob- the only friend I ever really had, and we weren't even that great of friends- had texted me. I chose to ignore it. "C'mon. Let's get out of here." 

I rushed and packed up my things, almost spilling my drink. 

"Woah, calm down there," Sebastian said, winking, and taking my drink for me. "Nice bag," he noted at my Captain America bag. 

"Thanks?" I questioned. "It's just from the comics. I've never seen the movie." Sebastian's eyes widened, before he handed me my drink, and took my hand in his. Before I could protest, he spoke.

"You said you were good at lying under pressure, right?" 

"That was a lie!" I cried. 

"Exactly why you're good. So improvise," he ordered, leading us out of Starbucks. 

     Cameras went off immediately, and I hid my face with my cup, before throwing a menacing glare at Sebastian. 

"You're famous?" I hissed, looking at the ground, then up at him with a furious look. "I'm not even wearing any nice clothes, or any make-up, damn you!" 

"Shut up, and kiss me," Sebastian ordered, leaning in. I put my finger to his lips, and glared at him, before giggling. 

"Not in front of everyone, Seb!" I giggled, noticing the microphones near us. Sebastian moved around my finger, and kissed my cheek, before leading me to a car, and driving off. 

    As soon as he pulled over, I hit his arm. 

"What the hell?!" I yelled. "Am I allowed to quit?" 

"Nope! You can't!" he said, laughing. I hit his arm again, and he held it in pain. "Okay, okay.. I'm sorry. I should've told you." 

"You fucking think, dick head?!" I yelled. "Drop the fucking accent too. It's annoying!"

"I'm not faking the accent. I'm Romanian," he informed. 

"A Romanian dick head," I muttered. "Not even bothering to tell me why you needed an actress for hire." 

"I can explain," he suggested.

"Please, do! I just cannot wait until this hits online and my bitch of a mother looks at calls me!" I rubbed my temples.

"I played Bucky Barnes in the Captain America movie, and I was also in other stuff. I thought you'd recognize me from the Captain America movie. But I need a fake fiance for about a year." 

  _ **Well, fuck.**_


	2. Chapter Two

_Love on an atom, love on a cloud_

_To see the birth of all that isn't now_

_Can you imagine a love that is so proud?_

_\- Loud Like Love by Placebo_

**Chapter Two**

 

     "I don't want to live with you," I whined, crossing my arms. "I need a studio." 

"You have half of your boxes here already, Neva," Sebastian pointed out. "Besides, I have two guest bedrooms. You can take one as your studio and one as your room. Or just take one as your studio and room." 

"Fine.. I'll take both rooms. I need room for my art stuff.. And can I take a wall and paint on it?" 

"Uh.. Sure?" Sebastian asked. "What do you want to paint?" I shrugged.

"Not entirely sure yet, why?" 

"Just wondering." he set down a box, and looked down at me. 

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked, unloading a box. I looked at the contents. "Studio." 

"Because you're beautiful," Sebastian finally replied. I looked up.

"What?" 

"I'm staring at you because you're beautiful." 

"Isn't that from a book?" I replied, putting the box aside. "Sounds like a John Green thing." 

"I don't think it is," Sebastian replied. "Want a beer?" 

"Yes please." 

     Thirty minutes later, I was telling him the story of how I accidentally killed my goldfish when I was five.

"You fed it too much?"

"Yeah! Like I guess that since I was 5 and oblivious, I thought that I had to feed it the entire container, so I poured the whole thing in and I woke up the next day and it was dead!" Sebastian laughed loudly, and shook his head. 

"You're a psychopath!" he exclaimed. 

"High functioning sociopath, do your research," I replied. 

"You're not a sociopath," he argued. 

"A sociopath is a person with a personality disorder manifesting itself in extreme antisocial attitudes and behavior and a lack of conscience," I replied, taking a swig of my beer. I smirked to myself. I was a walking dictionary of  _useless_  definitions.

"Yeah, that sounds like you."

" **Hey**!" Sebastian leaned away from my hand as I swatted at him. 

"Just agreeing with you!" 

"You're such a child, Seb," I replied, laying down. "Tell me one of your  _dirty_  little secrets." 

"I can show you," he replied. 

"Does it involve anything dirty or kinky?" I questioned. Sebastian looked down in shame. "Show me!!"

      About ten minutes later, we were having sex.

"You said this-  _ah fuck_ \- was a non -  _fucking hell, Seb_ \- sexual relationship!" 

"I didn't intend it-  _Neva, shit_ \- to be." he kissed and sucked at my neck, and I felt myself fall apart beneath him. He rode out his pleasure, and then fell beside me onto our clothes.

"I don't know how I feel about you," I replied, panting as he unlocked the handcuffs. "But your kink is the best." 

"Thanks, Neva," he replied, laying down next to me. I laid down on my chest, and I felt Sebastian place his fingers onto my back very gently. "Your tattoo.." 

"What about it?" I asked

"It's beautiful," he whispered. I laughed. 

"That's just the sex talking," I replied. "Took the artist a month."

"How old were you?"

"21," I replied, rubbing my face with the pillow. It smelled heavenly. 

"How old are you now?" 

"22, why?" 

"Just wondering," Sebastian muttered. "Had sex with a stranger before?" 

"Never," I replied, laughing. Sebastian laughed with me. "You?"

"Me either."  

     We laughed.

\---------

     I looked down at Sebastian as he got onto one knee in front of me, knowing this was all apart of the plan. I could see the hickey I had accidentally given him on his neck, and smiled even wider. 

 _Marry me?_ he mouthed. I nodded, and allowed him to put the ring onto my finger, a sly smile on his lips. He then came up and kissed me, making the cameras go even crazier than before. 

"You're a good kisser, and a good lover," he whispered against my lips.

"All fully unintentional, sir," I replied mockingly. Sebastian pulled away, and put an arm around my waist, and led me to the car. 

"Does the ring fit?" he asked with a worried tone. 

"No, it's too small on me." I took the ring off, and placed it in the cup holder. 

"Alright, we can go and get a different one.. I just kinda rushed with it." 

"Like you did with the advertisement?" I teased. Sebastian laughed in a reply. 

"Do you want to go out to eat?" he asked. 

"I do, but I'm not really hungry, plus I've gotta put in some work for a sketch of Los Angeles for a customer," I muttered, looking at my lap. "Speaking of art, can I get a mold of your head?" 

"Depends.. What's in it for me?" 

"I'll be a better actress for your playing pretend game," I replied. "Why are you pretending anyways?" Sebastian took a deep breath, and I saw his knuckles whiten. 

     "I told my parents that I had a girlfriend, because they constantly ask me if I have one yet or not.. So I told them that I did, and that I was planning on proposing to her and they wanted to meet her.. So I needed someone and fast. They want to see you in Autumn, maybe even Winter, so maybe late October, early November. I wanted someone earlier so we could get comfortable with each other, and so I could teach a little Romanian to whoever I hired," Sebastian explained. I nodded, and got out of the car as we pulled up to his- our- home. 

"Do I start referring this to my home too?" I pondered. 

"Well you did kind of sell your apartment, didn't you?" 

"Shit, I did.. I didn't think that through. Whatever," I muttered. "Oh, and I think having sex with each other is as comfortable as we can possibly get."

"We are a hot mess," Seb noted. 

"That we are, Seb. That we are." 

"Did you just call me Seb?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"No reason.. It's just cute," he replied, opening the door for me. "Ești drăguț!" 

"What did you just say?" I asked, laughing.

"You're cute.. It's Romanian," Sebastian replied. "Because I'm Romanian." 

"I'm French," I replied. 

     "Great.. Two foreign people under one roof. You probably talk French all the time," he muttered. I swatted his arm.

"Don't smack talk the French.. It's the language of  _Romance_." 

"You're as romantic as a dead squirrel," Sebastian pointed out. "And you just said " _The French'_. I think you meant French." 

"You're a Romanian dickhead, you know that?"

"Did you know you're a bitchy French girl?" 

"Indeed I did, my friend. Indeed I did." 


	3. Chapter Three

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,** _

_**fighting 'til the war's won,** _

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.** _

_**\- Angel WIth A Shotgun by The Cab** _

 

**Chapter Three**

 

I looked at the paint colors, pushing my finger against my lips. 

     "I don't know if these are the right colors," I grumbled. 

     "What are you even going to paint?" Sebastian asked.

     "Rien de vos préoccupations," I replied, looking up at Sebastian with a smug look. "Nothing of your concern," I translated. 

     "What language was that?" he joked. I gave him a blank stare. "Neev, I'm kidding. I know it was French."

     "What did you just call me?" I demanded. He shifted on both feet.

    "Can we go home? I want to watch  _Friends_ ," he begged. I rolled my eyes, before turning back to the paints, and grabbing cans, and putting them in the cart. 

     "Not until you tell me what you called me," I replied, looking down at my list. "I need brushes.." 

     "Neev. I called you Neev. It's cuter than Neva," Seb explained.

     "Are you insulting my name, mister?" I asked, turning and poking him in the chest. He held up his hands, a cheeky smile coming onto his lips. "Answer me!" 

     "I'm not trying to! I like your name, it's pretty, and badass. But Neev is cute. Like Seb is cute, because it's from you, and you're cute." 

     "I'm going to stab you with a paintbrush," I threatened. 

     "That wouldn't work?" Seb questioned, pushing the cart. 

     "I would make it work, because I'm not cute!" I exclaimed. "I'm feisty, bitchy, sarcastic and I have a very big attitude.. And I can probably carve your heart out with a spoon!"  I explained, glaring at him.

     "So the Lion Cub has a little roar," Sebastian noted. 

     "I hate you," I replied, laughing.

     "I know you do." 

\-----

**(2 Weeks Later)**

        "Neva, you've only left your room to use the bathroom, and shower. I've had to legit deliver your food to you by placing it outside of your door. I've gotten through two season of  _Friends_ , and I should probably be exercising, but you're not there to make me to do it, so I've probably gained like, 7 pounds, and- shit, what was I talking about?" Sebastian rambled. "Anyways, it's time to open the door and come out, please?" 

     "Give me another minute!" I begged, putting the finishing touches onto the wall. 

     "What are you even doing?" I chose not to reply, and wiped my face, getting paint on my forehead. "Alright, that's it.. I'm coming in," Seb said. 

     " **NO**!" I screamed, flinging myself at him, and bringing him to the ground. 

     "Neva, what the hell?" he asked, trying to get up. 

     "No, it's not done yet," I rushed. 

     "Just a peek?" 

     "No!" 

     "Oh, c'mon," Seb begged. 

     "Seb, I said no!" I snapped. 

     "I'm your boss!" 

     "Who hasn't paid me for 3 weeks," I pointed out. 

         Seb pushed me off of him, and I grabbed him again, before straddling him. I held his shoulders down with my hands, and pushed my pelvis down onto his, making sure he didn't move.

     "I like when you're bossy," he said, smiling cheekily. I narrowed my eyes. "It's pretty sexy." 

     "Control yourself!" I snapped, feeling him shift under me, trying to hide his obvious boner. "You're disgusting," I sneered. 

     "You're the one who had sex with me," he reminded. I glared at him, and he started to struggle against my hold on him. 

     "Shut up, and leave," I commanded, allowing him to sit up, but keeping the wall blocked from his view. I felt his hands move down my back, and finally rest on my ass.

     "I'll do it if you don't let me see," he  warned, looking at my lips. 

     "Do what?" I asked. 

    "I-I don't know.. Kiss you?" he replied, moving me closer to him, and tilting his head up. He brought his hand up to the back of my head, and moved my face closer to his, before capturing my lips with his. 

         It was gentle, unlike our other ones, which were mostly rough pecks for the public. His lips were slightly chapped, and had a little chap stick on them, but still felt amazing. When he pulled away, I felt empty, and opened my eyes, begging for his lips to be against mine again. 

     "Can I have another one?" I requested quietly. Seb smiled, and nodded.

     "As you wish," he replied, making me smile. He connected our lips once more, kissing me more fiercely this time. My hands entangled themselves in his hair, and I kissed him harder. He started to slide my overall straps down my arms, but I pulled away. 

     "Seb, no," I whispered. "Not now.." 

     "As you wish," he replied, cracking a smile. I smiled back, before fixing his hair. "Can I see your tattoo?" 

     "As you wish," I replied, standing, and taking my overalls off. I took my shirt off, then sat back down in his lap, facing the drying wall. 

     "Pink underwear? Never put you as a pink person," Seb joked. I elbowed him, and he laughed. "Spread your arms," he ordered. I did so, and felt his fingers on my arms, tracing the tattoo, and giving me shivers. 

     "It's correct," I informed. "If you want a tattoo of angel wings then get it like this."

     "It's very beautiful, just like it's owner," he remarked, kissing my shoulder, and folding my arms across my chest, his hands holding mine. "The wall looks amazing," he noted. 

     "You weren't supposed to look," I replied, laughing. 

     "I couldn't help it.. It's Marvel," Seb replied. 

    "It's not a big deal.. It's just the Winter Soldier's arm next to Captain America's shield.. It was made to be a surprise," I explained. 

     "How do you know about the Winter Soldier?" 

     "I've read the comics.. You've got 9 more movies or something with Marvel, right?" he nodded. "I'm fake-engaged to Captain America," I laughed. 

     "What?" 

     "Read the comics, Bucky," I teased. 

     "Have you even  _seen_  the first movie?" 

     "There's two filmed already?" 

     "I just finished up the second one," Seb explained, laughing. "C'mon. Get cleaned up and we'll watch the first movie." 

     "You just want to see yourself on screen," I teased. 

     "Not really," he replied, helping me up. 

     "Don't lie to me, Sebastian Stan," I warned, putting my shirt on. He pouted, and I smirked. 

     "As you wish," he replied. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
